Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices can include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular tphones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers.
Devices such as PDAs or smart phones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. Touch-sensitive devices constructed of a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), with a touch-sensitive overlay are useful on such handheld devices as such handheld devices are small and are therefore limited in space available for user input and output devices. Further, the screen content on the touch-sensitive devices can be modified depending on the functions and operations being performed.
Tactile feedback for such touch-sensitive input devices provides a positive confirmation of, for example, touch selection. The provision and control of tactile feedback in touch-sensitive devices is desirable.